


Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day.....or how the hell does he manage to look hot dressed like that?

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides to visit Jensen during his guest appearance on the set of ’The Borgias’. He is there to be supportive...and ok, possibly mock him for wearing panty hose....only it’s wrong to find Jensen hot, dressed like that, isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day.....or how the hell does he manage to look hot dressed like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.
> 
> Warnings: None really, just one for author insanity, and a promise to seek help after writing something like this *G*
> 
> Notes: First of all my thanks go to my awesome and long-suffering beta, bigj52, a woman with the patience of a saint, and a goddess like skill in her ability to turn my scribbles into English. I wish to apologize for a flagrant misuse of the costumes from ‘The Borgias’, from where my inspiration for this came from. Also to those of my fl*st who read the rough version on my journal, I’m still contemplating a Borgias verse...you know the one with Jared as the Cardinal and Jensen as his personal assassin, but if you yell loudly enough I promise not to do it *G*

 

It had been a long flight from Vancouver to Hungary. The first thing Jared had done was take a long hot shower in his hotel room. The second thing had been to grab a taxi and give the driver the address of the studio where Jensen was filming a guest role on the second series of ‘The Borgias’.  Jensen had even given up some of his precious and rare down time from the manic ‘Supernatural’ filming schedule to do it.

 Now Jared was being guided onto the set by a PA and he was looking around for Jensen.  He was here principally to give the man he loved his whole-hearted support, and also be ready to take pictures of him in costume to mock and taunt his other half with. Before he left he’d spoken to Kane and  Kane’s words were still ringing in his ears, especially the ones concerning the threat of bodily harm, if he didn't get at least one shot of "Ackles runnin’ around in a pair of panty hose."  He looked round the set, taking in the actors all dressed as if they were heading for a Ren fest.  He was grinning gleefully, and snapping picture after picture for the guys back home, when his eyes were drawn to one figure in particular.

The man had his back to him and he was talking to the guy who plays Cesare Borgia...Francois something or other, but Jared couldn’t concentrate on the man facing him.  His attention was fixed firmly on the man with his back to him; he would know that man anywhere. From the way he stood, to how he tilted his head when he listened to someone speak. Jared lowered the camera slowly and the words he'd been ready to yell across the bustling set died as his tongue got stuck to the roof of his mouth. Jared felt a cold sweat break out over his body, and he seemed to be having trouble with his breathing.

 As Jensen stood talking, Jared couldn't help but stare at him. The doublet he wore fitted perfectly, accentuating his broad shoulders, and sitting snugly on his trim waist.   Its deep crimson brocade which should have Jared on his knees laughing at how girly Jensen looked, faded from his mind as it fitted the way it was meant to. What it actually did was highlight Jensen's awesome ass. That same awesome ass which right this second, was covered in a pair of black hose that clung like a second skin.  The soft material hugged his muscular bowed legs, and Jared's mouth began to water as he took in the relaxed way Jensen was standing. His legs slightly parted, with his hand resting on the hilt of the sword that hung at his waist, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him.

Finally the PA he was with called out, "Jensen, you’ve got a visitor."  When Jensen turned round, Jared was ready to fall to his knees and start begging for mercy. To top off the ensemble, wardrobe had given Jensen a wig. It was auburn and the hair fell past his chin and, just to kill off Jared's last few remaining higher brain functions, the hair was softly curled, framing Jensen's face perfectly.

Jensen turned and broke off his conversation with Francois and walked towards Jared, smiling as he grew closer.  "Jay, you made it! They’ve finished with me for today.  Listen, let me get to wardrobe and get changed.  Did I tell you I’ve got a scene with Jeremy Irons tomorrow? And then in the afternoon, me and Francois will be duelling to the death over his sister, after I try to seduce her.  At least I’ll go out with a bang...well, he guts me but you get the point. It brings back happy memories of hell hounds."  Jensen grinned and walked past Jared still talking away happily about the differences between the shows and how they were filmed.

Jared stood still, his back to Jensen, the blood pounding in his ears, taking deep breaths while he attempted to resist the temptation to grab Jensen, hurl him over his shoulder and run like hell for the exit. Jared only managed to hear the words....”And do you know how long it takes them to lace me into these damn clothes?  I swear the wardrobe mistress keeps pulling the strings tighter on my hose deliberately. And she keeps telling me I have the perfect ass for these things, and that some of the other actors have to be padded around the back. God, it’s embarrassing.”

Jared pirouetted slowly, his eyes drawn down to remind himself of the perfection of that part of Jensen’s anatomy.  Then he was convinced he'd either just had a heart attack, or all his blood had headed straight to his dick, without the need for travelling through his veins first.  Seriously, Jensen had no right to look that damn hot dressed like that.  As Jensen walked his hips swayed seductively, and Jared couldn't help the possessive growl that escaped him. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, fixing several cast and crew members with an appraising look - one that promised he would be getting medieval on the ass of anyone ogling the ass that belonged to him.

  
He tore himself away from marking his territory and managed to catch up with Jensen, and his eyes darted round the set.  He was looking for somewhere quiet and private with a horizontal surface where he could pin Jensen down and ravage him.  He felt he could safely use the word, due to the way Jensen was dressed and the whole fifteenth-century vibe going on around here, and the fact he was as horny as hell.

  
Jensen noticed how quiet Jared was and turned back to talk to him.  He found Jared right up close in his personal space, looking at him as if he was a free bag of candy.  Jared's eyes were dark with lust, and then like lightening Jared curled his hands round Jensen's biceps. Jensen found himself being propelled backwards at speed, towards a darkened corner of the set.

"Jay, what the hell are you doing?"  Jensen just about managed to gasp out as Jared manhandled him into a corner, pushing him roughly against the wall.  Jared slipped his arm round his waist and pushed himself right against Jensen's body.  Jensen could feel how hard Jared had gotten; Jared ground his now erect cock into Jensen's groin, making him moan softly. Jensen's hands flew up and held onto his arms in shock at Jared’s sudden need to go all caveman on him. Then Jared cupped his face with his other hand and kissed him.  The kiss was full of raw passion and Jared let his hand slip down so he was caressing Jensen's firm ass. He stroked at the plush material of the hose, groaning when Jensen rolled his hips slowly.  Jared redoubled his efforts in the kiss, plundering Jensen's mouth as if his life depended on it.  Finally needing to breathe he drew back, smirking down at his shell-shocked boyfriend.  Jensen was clinging to him looking dazed, and even more beautiful than before, now he was a little rumpled. Jared looked at Jensen, the soft auburn curls brushing his face, highlighting the flush on his cheeks. His lips were swollen and just so tempting as he swooped down for another kiss. Well, ravaging took a lot of effort.

Jensen leant back and pushed at Jared’s arms, "What the fuck was that?"   He asked in a shaky voice, panting slightly as he spoke.

Jared just grinned at him and pulled him closer again, "Dude, what can I say? It's your own fault you stand there with Kane hair, looking hotter than hell. Plus you’re wearing something that’s going to force me into having to go round killing guys for looking at you. And how come you're goin’ commando?" Jared had noticed that little detail during his very close examination of the costume. Also he wanted to make sure that the wardrobe mistress hadn’t been tampering with the goods.

"Dude, I take it you spotted how damn tight these things are. No briefs allowed - it ruins the line, but my cod piece keeps me decent. And although the director loved my hair, the wardrobe department thought Dean's buzz cut would look out of place in fifteenth-century Italy."  Jensen finally managed to regain his equilibrium, and now he was smirking at Jared with a wicked glint in his eye.  Then he swallowed nervously as the hungry look in Jared's eyes made him shiver with anticipation.

Jared leaned closer and whispered in Jensen's ear, "How easy do you think it would be to swipe this stuff?  Because you have no idea how hot you look right now and, by rights you shouldn't. I ought to be mocking you for looking like a girl in all that fancy velvet and shit, but I think it's down to your impressive weapon."  Jared ran his hand down Jensen's body, before resting it on the hilt of the sword he carried.

Jensen grinned at him, "How about we come back later and I'll give you a personal tour of the set? Tell me, Jared, how would you like to make love in the Pope's bed?"  Jensen's words were breathy and passionate as he whispered them in Jared’s ear.

Jared returned the grin, lifted Jensen in his arms and whispered, "Damn! I love it when you talk kinky."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
